Did This Really Happen?
by sakurasbankai
Summary: A confused Nemu harbors a crush for someone and she needs help trying to explain her feelings to Ichika! (NemuXIchika) (Takes place in their teens, definitely not as kids.)


"Oi, Nemu! What's up?" Ichika smiled, running to the spot Nemu wanted to meet up at. It was at the top of a hill and the rest of the Soul Society run it's usual day. Both girls had been in their Shin'ō Academy uniform. They always came to this spot whenever their day at the academy was finished.

"I've been thinking.. Sit!" Nemu smiled back at the red head, patting the grass. Ichika sat down next to her, looking at the sky.

"Thinking? You know, I realized. You've been thinking all day. You even seemed spaced out during kido practice! Go on, share your thoughts! I consider myself a therapist... somewhat!" Ichika says, she pulls a juice box from a small little bag her mother gave her. She sticks the straw into the hole and sips the juice.

Nemu giggled. She knew very well that Ichika wasn't good at feelings, she got it from her dad. But she was indeed a good listener.

"Well... Have you ever felt a certain way for someone? That you couldn't explain? But everytime they're around you, you can't help but get all fidgety inside? It's like.. butterflies in your stomach! And whenever that person is around, you feel _happy_?" Nemu asked, looking at Ichika. She furrowed her brows, nodding.

"Yeah. It's called a crush, Nemu! Oooh, so you like someone? Who is it? I promise I won't tell!" Ichika got excited, she placed the juice box in her lap, looking at Nemu.

"... I can't say! I'm not exactly sure if that's how I feel about them!" Nemu blushed. She looked around, avoiding eye contact with Ichika.

"Pleasee! I won't tell! We're bestfriends, we share secrets!" Ichika held out her pinky, indicating a pinky promise handshake.

"... I guess I could give you a hint. A hint! That's it!" Nemu sighed, covering her face.

"Yay! Now spill! And don't cover your face. I want to hear you _clearly_." Ichika squealed, taking Nemu's hands away from her face.

"W-Well... They're a _girl_." Nemu answered. She was already blushing before, but now she was just flushed.

"A girl?! WHO?! Come onnn! Tell me!" Ichika leaned forward to Nemu, staring at her. Nemu was taking incredibly long to answer, it was _killing_ Ichika.

"Tell me!" Ichika begged. Nemu smiled, looking back at her.

"S-She's my bestfriend. I-It's you I-Ichika." Nemu mumbled, putting her head down. She sighed, knowing that _rejection_ was surely on it's way.

Ichika's eyes widened. She was silent for a moment, then blushing and looking away.

"R-Really?" Ichika turned to Nemu. _M-Me? I just never expected it.._ Ichika thought to herself.

"Yes..." Nemu sighed, now she was even more sure that rejection was coming. Anxiety was rising in her, and now, she just wanted to run away. A lump was forming in her throat and her eyes began to water, _Calm down. Calm down._ Nemu thought to herself, looking down. Her breath hitched when she saw Ichika come closer to her from the corner of her eye.

Ichika leaned in closer, staring at her. "Are you crying?" Ichika asked, taking Nemu's hand in hers. Nemu was silent for a bit, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Ichika smiled softly, wiping Nemu's tear away. She then tilts her chin, making Nemu look up.

"No need to be scared, Nemu. I'm just shocked, really. It's not bad, I promise. It's cute that you feel this way about me! And to be honest, I-I feel the same about you." Ichika blushed, Nemu looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were wide and it was clear that she was red.

"Say that again?" Nemu blinked twice, trying to reassure herself that she heard right.

"I get happy when I'm around you, my heart starts racing, you make me feel happy. I feel at ease when I'm around you! Honestly, I've felt this way for a few months now but I just kept it to myself and I got used to it. I just never expected you would like me!" Ichika giggled, definitely lightening up Nemu's mood.

"Oi, Ichika! Remember, we have training today? I've been looking all over for you!" Momo waves, calling out to Ichika. She was walking over to the two, interrupting the moment.

Ichika looked back, suddenly hit by realization. "Oh! Hey Momo-Sensei, I forgot! But I'll meet up with you in a few!" She looks at Momo, smiling. Momo nods her head, going back to where she came from.

"Well Nemu, I gotta go... But we'll definitely talk about this tomorrow!" She leans closer to Nemu, kissing her cheek. She then grabs her juice box and skips away.

"Bye girlfriend!" Ichika giggled, looking back at Nemu, winking at her. This left Nemu sitting alone in total confusion yet total bliss.

Nemu sat, looking at Ichika skip away. Her eyes were widened, blushing. _Did this really happen?_ She thought to herself. A smile came across her face, looking away.

"I knew it!" Nemu heard a voice in the trees, it sounded familiar. She gasps, looking up at the trees.

"Kazui?" Nemu called out, she then saw an orange haired boy in the tree. He jumps down, landing front of her. He lightly pushes her, smiling softly.

"Finally you two actually get together! I've been waiting!" Kazui says, sitting down on the grass.

"Shut it, Kazui!" Nemu blushed at the thought, and looking away. Kazui giggles, looking at the sky.

"Shouldn't you be in the world of the living?" Nemu asked, looking at the sky aswell.

"Yeah, but sometimes after school, I decide to come here just to see you and Ichika! And I take it, I came at a good time!" Kazui smirked, looking at Nemu.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Kazui laughs, poking Nemu's cheeks. Nemu's brows furrowed, trying to pout but her blushing overpowered it.

"Kazuiii!" Nemu yelled, lightly pushing his shoulder.

He laughs, causing Nemu to groan. _Perhaps this day was good after all._ Nemu thought to herself, smiling.

 **The End.**


End file.
